


I need You (Corpse/sykkuno)

by Ty_2739



Category: Corpse/sykkuno - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, corpse x sykkuno - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, GERD - Freeform, Gay, Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_2739/pseuds/Ty_2739
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno are invited to play among us and they both start to develop feelings for eachother. Sykkuno goes and meets with corpse and he admits his feelings but corpse says that he cant do this right now. Little did sykkuno know Corpse could tell his Gerd (gastroesophageal reflux disease is a condition in which the acidified liquid content of the stomach backs up into the esophagus) had gotten worse so he had an appointment set up for the day after sykkuno left. So when corpse had to go to the hospital so that the docters could check in on his gerd.The docters end up telling corpse that his gred has gotten worse and he may only have 3 weeks left he can talk.(Re-uploaded from my wattpad account)
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. 1

(Fyi covid does not exist In this story)  
Sykkuno:  
I was invited to play amoung us with Toast and other people. So once it came to time we all joined the among us game. A lot of us where excited because Jack said he was going to bring a new friend with him. 

"Hey Corpse how you doing?" Jack says as I wonder who calls them selves Corpse. Then I heard his voice, his voice is so deep and better then mine. Ray is already simping over his voice which I find funny.

Through out the game corpse and I made sevral jokes together and I feel we have become a little bit closer now. I just hope he wants to play with us more often he seems like a cool guy.

Corpse: (p.s Pov changes wont come often after this chapter)  
I join game with sykkuno and Jack and everyone elnse. Ray goes nuts over my voice and asking if it is real, which I get asked alot. I understand why people go crazy over my voice it is deeper then most, but sykkunos voice would be good for anime and it is soothing. Not my voice that is good for telling horrior storys. 

I hope that sykkuno will want to talk to become friends with me. He seems to be a pretty cool guy. I mean hopfully we will get to play amoung us together again soon. Not to mention sykkuno seems like somone that I can trust.

Sykkuno:  
I think toast is slightly mad at me because I am not talking to him as much as I am talking to corpse. Mabye I will be able to call him tommarow if he feels up to it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a chapter

Sykkuno:  
Corpse and I have been invited to play amoung us again. So we are in the lobby and corpse is talking about how he would want to voice in an anime and how he has written music. 

Then next round Corpse and I are both imposters. Corpse and I won even after he completely admitted to being the imposter, but apparently, no one believed him. I don't understand how that worked, but he won each time he was an imposter so I am happy for him.

I decide to message Corpse and tell him how much fun I had while playing among us together.

Sykkuno: Hey I enjoyed playing around us with you today.  
Corpse: Aw thanks man I enjoyed playing with you as well.  
Sykkuno: Are you planning to join our game tomorrow?  
Corpse: Yeah man!  
Sykkuno: Cool, talk to you tomorrow then?  
Corpse: Yep

I smiled and put my phone down. I am glad that Corpse is willing to talk to me. He seems like a cool guy I just hope that he enjoys talking to me as much as I like talking to him.

\----------------

I wake up excited for the stream today, so I get up and get dressed. I fix my hair and head to my recording area. 

I get set up in the discord and get in the lobby. I see corpse join so I start running around him to show him that I appreciate him and he says, "Hi Sykkuno" I smiled when he said my name and said, "Hi corpse" 

\----------------

I ended my stream and when to the kitchen and seen toast. "Hey Toast" I said as I was getting a drink of water. Toast said, "So you must like talking to corpse a lot" I felt the heat rise up to my face and said, "why would you say that?" Toast smiled and said, "Because you guys were hanging out together the entire among us game" I laughed and said, "Yeah I do he seems like a nice person to talk to I just hope he wants to become friends with me, I like him a lot." Toast raised his eyebrow and I knew what he was thinking, "Not like that. I don't think." Toast then said, "well do know that no matter what happens with you two I will always be here to support you."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a cchapter

Corpse:  
When I had joined the amoung us lobby Sykkuno had started running in circles around me so I decided to messege him to see what that was all about. Though I hope he is not like sleeping or somthing.

Corpse: Hey why were you running around me earlier in among us?  
Sykkuno: Well I wanted to show you how much I appreciated you and enjoy playing games with you.  
Corpse: Oh, ok I was just wondering 

I smiled and just lay there on my bed. I feel tired from lack of sleep. I wish I could get sleep, but is hard because of fucking health issues. So I decided to message Jack.

Corpse: Hey man you still up?

I wait a bit then realize it will probably be till tomorrow before I get a response so I decide to just lay down and close my eyes in hope to at least get some rest. But that did not work so I decided to just watch youtube for a while I decided to watch Sykkuno's videos just to learn more about him. 

God Sykkuno is really adorable. He seems really sweet. He just seems like an overall good person to be friends with. Not to mention his voice his voice is pretty cool to.

I suddenly heard my phone go off.

Jack: Hey corpse. Sorry I was doing something what's up?  
Corpse: Not much I can't sleep again.  
Jack: Cant or scared to  
Corpse: Both. I ended up watching some of Sykkunos videos to relax to.  
Jack: To relax to or because you like him?  
Corpse: Really did you have to go there?  
Jack: So I am right?  
Corpse: SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
Jack: Don't worry your secret is safe with me.  
Corpse: I hate you sometimes I am going to rest bye.

I wish Jack did not know me so well. Sometimes it is annoying he knows everything about me, but I mean at least I know he is trustworthy and won't actually tell anyone. 

I start to rest in the same spot I will be in all of tomorrow.


	4. 4

Sykkuno:  
I took a 2-day break from streaming among us but I was invited to play among us today so I might as well I mean I have nothing better to do. I hop on the discord after opening among us. Myth starts talking to me.

Corpse joined not long after Myth and I started talking and he said, "Sykkuno is this guy bothering you" I smiled and said, "umm no." Myth then said, "alright I'm gonna go" I could not help but feel happy that corpse was like that.

Toast:  
Wait so if Corpse was checking on Sykkuno looking out for him does corpse feel the same way I think Sykkuno likes him? I should keep an eye out on what they do together because I don't know what Corpse looks like but I bet they would make a cute couple.

\----------------

Sykkuno:   
Corpse and I did everything together during among us today and I realized that I really do like Corpse like more than a friend. But the fans have started shipping us saying we should be in a relationship, and as much as I would like that the chances of that actually happening are slim to none sadly. The fans have asked me questions about Corpse and I answer the ones that I can.


	5. 5

Corpse:  
I was lying in bed and I hear my phone go off and it was Jack.

Jack: You still awake?  
Corpse: when am I not? What's up?  
Jack: Have you seen Sykkuno's one video where he was answering questions that had to do with you?  
Corpse: Well no why is it really bad?  
Jack: Well no but he said he does not know if you two are friends.  
Corpse: Oh well I mean I think we are friends.  
Jack: Sykkuno has said before that he is awkward with friendships.  
Corpse: I will talk to him about it after tomorrows stream  
Jack: Ok I just know that Sykkuno means a lot to you so I figured you should know  
Corpse: Thank you  
Jack: No problem what are friends for

I wish Sykkuno could tell how much I care about him. He means the world to me.

\-----------------

We are all in the discord server and Toast says, "Hey Sykkuno you are saying that girls aren't into you but I know a few guys that would be interested" I smiled Oh hell no, "I-I might know a guy or two" though I hope they don't catch it was me. Someone then says, "Oh wait that came from Corpse" I laughed and we got on to playing our game.

\-----------------

After we finished our game I decided to message Sykkuno.

Corpse: Hey I watched the part of your video where you said you don't know if we are friends do you want to be friends?  
Sykkuno: I- Yes sorry I get awkward when it comes to this stuff.  
Corpse: Dude don't worry about it I completely understand.


	6. 6

Sykkuno:   
I walk out to the dining room breakfast and Toast says, "What has you all smiles?" I laugh and say, "Oh you know I get to meet my crush next week!" Toast looks at me and says, "It is Corpse right?" I nod my head and He says, "Yes! I called it and I was right!" I shook my head, "really Toast?" 

Before he could answer Scarra comes downstairs and says, "what are we talking about?" I instantly felt the heat rise up in my face and Scarra says, "Going off of how pink Sykkuno is I'm guessing that you guys were talking about how much Sykkuno likes Corpse?" I hate my friends sometimes. "Yes it is true I do like Corpse" I admitted and Scarra said, "We know. You two are always talking next thing you know you will meet in person and hang out often as well" I smiled how did he figure this out? "Haha well, I got to go prerecord a video for Monday so I can just enjoy my meet with Corpse." Scarra laughed and shook his head as I walked to my room.

\----------------

(Magically Monday)  
Sykkono:  
I woke up and remembered that today it the that that I meet my friend and tell him how I feel about him.


	7. 7

(Tw Mentions of anxiety and panic attack ish)  
Corpse:  
Today is the day I meet with Sykkuno, I am filled with anxiety and fear he won't like me once he sees me in person. Though that is not the thing I am most worried about. My throat hurts. My vocal cords feel raspy. My voice seems deeper than normal. I just hope that Sykkuno does not notice. I wait for Sykkuno to show up but as I am waiting my throat just starts to feel worse. I grab my phone and call my doctor that deals with GERD and he sets me up with an appointment tomorrow so I just have to deal with it today. I just got to make it through today and go to the doctor's tomorrow and figure out what is happening.

I feel myself start to panic bit I lucky calmed down when I heard someone knock on my door. I opened my door and it was Sykkuno. He stood there for a moment then walks in.

Sykkuno:   
I stand outside of Corpse's door and I start to think. What if he hates me. What if he gets mad at me. I try to discard those thoughts as I knock on the door. When Corpse opened the door I stood there in shock. He is gorgeous. I realized I just stood there staring at him I walked in.

Corpse:  
I try to hide the pain in my throat as I say, "So do you wanna watch anime?" He nods his head and we sit down on my couch and start watching anime. At some point during watching anime Sykkuno adjusted himself so he was more comfortable and laid his head on my shoulder then said, "I-Is this ok?" I felt the heat rise up to my face. I smiled and I said, "yeah it is fine." 

Sykkuno fell asleep so I laid my head on his and continued watching the anime.

Sykkuno:  
I woke up and Corpse removed his head off of mine and I said, "how long was I asleep for?" He smiled and said, "just like an hour or two." I smiled and said, "Ok sorry about falling asleep on your shoulder."

Corpse:  
"Oh no it is fine" I said. Shit! my voice is deeper than it was earlier. What if I am losing my voice. I lost it once last year but they were able to help me. But I do remember them saying that it could still get worse. Sykkuno looks at me and said, "Hey I have to go but there is something I wanted to tell you first." I started to worry then I said, "What is it?" Sykkuno started playing with his hands and said, "I like you. Like more than a friend." 

That sent me into full panic. "No I can't do this right now, I need you to leave. NOW!" Sykkuno ran out the door crying I don't know what I was supposed to do? I Don't know what the outcome of the doctor's appointment tomorrow is going to be. I just hope I did not screw things up with Sykkuno.


	8. 8

Sykkuno:  
I sneak back into the house and make it up to my room without getting noticed. I should not have done that. He hates me now. I realize I am still crying I don't know what to do so I decided to call Rae.

Rae: Hey whats up  
Sykkuno: I needed someone to talk to  
Rae: Oh My God are you crying? What happened?  
Sykkuno: Well I went to Corpses house and admitted to him that I like him  
Rae: Oh no let me guess did not go well?  
Sykkuno: He yelled at me and said that he can't do this right now and told me to leave.  
Rae: Well he said right now. Do you think there could be something irritating him, or something that could be bothering him?  
Sykkuno: Maybe I don't know I will talk to you later. Bye ray.

I still can't get Corpse yelling at me out of my head.


	9. 9

Corpse:  
I take a deep breath as I stand in front of the hospital. I am scared of what they will say about my vocal cords. My throat has not gotten any better. It has only gotten worse. I walk into the hospital and go up to the desk and the lady there says, "Ok who are you here to see?" I then said, "I am here to see Docter Mike." She looks at me with worry. I then realised that my voice has gotten just a bit deeper than normal. She said, "Y-you can take the stairs Docter Mike is in room 231" I smiled and said, "Ok, Thank you." I walked up the stairs to room 231 and Docter mike greeted me and said, "Hi" I smile and said, "Hello there Docter Mike" He looked at me as his jaw dropped and he said, "I was gonna ask what you are here for bot it is pretty clear give me a minute I have to go grab my throat camera." I tried to laugh as he walked away but it hurt to do so."

Docter Mike puts the camera and slowly moves it so he can see your vocal cords. Then I hear him say, "Oh no" I would ask what is wrong but he kind of has a camera down my throat. He takes a few pictures and pulls out the camera. Then he says something I don't want to hear, "Your voice will just get worse. Seeing that the medication we had you on only gave you a little longer with your voice. You probably will only have two maybe three weeks left with your voice. That or it could go faster than that I don't know. I am really sorry." I sighed and said, "am I good to go now?" He nodded his head and I checked out and went home.

As soon as I got home I was thinking about Sykkuno. Just then I got a message from Jack.

Jack: Dude how did things go with Sykkuno yesterday?  
Corpse: Good  
Jack: Are you sure you better not be fucking lying. Sykkuno was crying on stream.  
Corpse: Oh no.  
Jack: Is there something your not telling me?  
Corpse: So we talked some I yelled at him he ran out crying.  
Jack: Why the hell did you yell at him?  
Corpse: I well I'm just stressed I have to go I have something I have to do I will message you later and give you details. Don't tell a soul what is going on got it?  
Jack: Got it.

I sighed I made Sykkuno upset. I feel so stupid now. I know exactly what I have to do now.


	10. 10

Sykkuno:   
I can't believe I had a mental break down during my stream. But I am still trying to comprehend what happened. Then I get a message from Rae.

Rae: Sykkuno you good I saw you cry on your live stream?  
Sykkuno: Yeah I guess.  
Sykkuno: I guess I am just thinking about Corpse  
Rae: Don't worry about it too much if he cares about you he will try to fix what he did  
Sykkuno: Thank you rae I needed that  
Rae: No problem stay safe. Update me if things change


	11. 11

Corpse:  
I grab my phone and open up my audio recorder. The first thing I record is a message for Sykkuno.

Sykkuno I am sorry for the way I yelled at you I was freaking out that day we met because my vocal cords and throat hurt. Last time that happened I had lost my voice. They gave me medication and it helped for a while at least but I went to the doctor the day after you left and he looked at my throat and said I had 2 weeks maybe 3 weeks or it could happen anytime within 2 weeks. I did not want to tell you till I knew what was going to happen. But sadly my voice could cut out at any time. But while I can still talk I just wanted to say that well I love you.

Then one for the fans.

Dear fans if you get this message that means I have completely lost my voice so I don't know if or how I will be able to record videos. The only way that I could do among us videos with no talking. I am sorry I did not tell you guys sooner what was happening. But this is new news to me as well I just got this information.

Then my friends.

Dear friends, I did not tell you before this happened because I did not want to worry about you. If you get this that means I have completely lost my voice. I want all of you to know that I care about you. Also if you try to call me don't be offended if I don't answer because, to be honest, it would do no good

Then one for Jack.

I just wanted to say thank you for helping me when I could not sleep. Also how much you helped me when it came to Sykkuno. You have helped me a lot since we have become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 33 other chapters written I am not putting them out yet


	12. 12

The next day  
Corpse:  
I woke up and realized that I forgot to message Jack back last night so I decide to do so now.

Corpse: Hey you still wanna know what happened?  
Jack: Uh Yeah!  
Corpse: Oh ok.  
Corpse: So as you know Sykkuno had come over 2 days ago and we watched anime together. After he woke up from napping on my shoulder he said he had to leave.  
Jack: Ok? So how did this escalate to you yelling at him?  
Corpse: Before he left he admitted he liked me like more than a friend.  
Jack: And that is a bad thing how?  
Corpse: I well I was stressed out about things that were going on. Then told him to leave.  
Jack: Don't you realize that he is probably sitting in his room right now crying thinking that you hate him and you will never want to talk to him again?  
Corpse: Really?  
Jack: Yes. Think about it he admitted to you that he likes you and you shut him out completely he probably thinks that you never want to see him again.  
Corpse: Oh. I have to fix this.  
Jack: Yeah you do now get on with it.

I feel so stupid for what I have done. I hope Sykkuno does not think of those things about me. I will invite him over tomorrow and hopefully, we can talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I have to catch up on here I have 39 chapters I have to put on here besides this one


	13. 13

Sykkuno:  
I sit in my room. Just me and my thoughts. My mind starts to wander over to Corpse and I start crying. What if he hates me? What if he never wants to talk to me again. 

I wish my mind would stop. But it doesn't it just continues on. What if he never wants to see me again? 

I shake my head and lay on my bed to fall asleep.

Corpse:  
I lay in my bed worried that Sykkuno won't accept my offer to come over.

\-----------------

Corpse:  
I message Sykkuno the second I wake up from a night of very poor sleep.

Corpse: Hey can you come over today I need to talk to you.  
Sykkuno: Um Sure see you soon  
Corpse: Ok thank you.

Sykkuno:   
I get dressed for the day and leave to go to Corpse's house.


	14. 14

Corpse:  
I walk out of my room and walk into the kitchen I walk past the chair and I stub my toe, "shit." No fuck. This can´t be happing no noise came out of my mouth. No, this can't happen today I'm supposed to meet with Sykkuno today. 

I start having a mental brake down on the floor. Then I hear someone knock on the door, "Come in" Oh wait that does not work I can talk. I get up and open the door and Sykkuno looks at me in shock because he got here while I was crying. I motion for Sykkuno to come in. Then he asks me, "Are you ok?" I shake my head no. I grab his arm and drag him to my room. We sit on the bed together and Sykkuno gives me a questioning look as I pull out my phone and open my audio files. I then start to play the audio I recorded for him.

Sykkuno I am sorry for the way I yelled at you I was freaking out that day we met because my vocal cords and throat hurt. Last time that happened I had lost my voice. They gave me medication and it helped for a while at least but I went to the doctor the day after you left and he looked at my throat and said I had 2 weeks maybe 3 weeks or it could happen anytime within 2 weeks. I did not want to tell you till I knew what was going to happen. But sadly my voice could cut out at any time. But while I can still talk I just wanted to say that well I love you.

He looks at me with sadness in his eyes and says, "I love you too." He pulls me into a hug and we just stayed like that for a while. Sykkuno soon fell asleep. He looks as if he has not slept in a while so I don't want to disturb his sleep so I decide it is time to tell the rest of the group what is going on.

Sykkuno:   
I hugged him and I never wanted to move. We stayed like that till I fell asleep.


	15. 15

Jacksepticeye(Jack):  
I was just going about doing my normal stuff then all of a sudden I get a voice message from Corpse. So I decide to play it.

Dear friends, I did not tell you before this happened because I did not want you to worry about me. If you get this that means I have completely lost my voice. I want all of you to know that I care about you. Also if you try to call me don't be offended if I don't answer because, to be honest, it would do no good.

I started to cry. I wish he would have told us but he knows that we would worry. Then I got another message from him.

I just wanted to say thank you for helping me when I could not sleep. Also how much you helped me when it came to Sykkuno. You have helped me a lot of sense we have become friends.

I cried more. I decided to message him back.

Jack: Are you ok? Have you talked to Sykkuno?  
Corpse: I will be ok, and no I did not talk to him he was on his way when I realized my voice was gone but I had a recording for him.  
Jack: Is he still there?  
Corpse: Yeah he is he fell asleep on me  
Jack: Oh really now?  
Corpse: He held me in a hug and fell asleep  
Jack: Ok take care. Let me know if you need someone to message  
Corpse: I will, thank you  
Jack: No problem

I am glad he finally got things figured out with Sykkuno.


	16. Chapter 16

Rae:  
I was talking with Poki and then I heard my phone go off. Hmm, a voice message from Corpse.

Dear friends, I did not tell you before this happened because I did not want you to worry about me. If you get this that means I have completely lost my voice. I want all of you to know that I care about you. Also if you try to call me don't be offended if I don't answer because, to be honest, it would do no good

I message him back.

Rae: Oh no are you ok?  
Corpse: I will be.  
Rae: If you don't mind me asking is this what was stressing you out and you blew up on Sykkuno?  
Corpse: Oh yeah it is.  
Rae: Have you talked to him yet?  
Corpse: Yeah I did  
Rae: good because he cares about you more then you think  
Corpse: Are you sure?  
Rae: Yeah  
Corpse: He was on his way over when I realized my voice was gone.  
Rae: Ok and?  
Corpse: He fell asleep while hugging me  
Rae: awe I want to see that.   
Corpse: [imege with face blurred out]  
Rae: OMG you two are adorable  
Corpse: Thanks Rae


	17. 17

Pewds:  
I got a message from Corpse.

Dear friends, I did not tell you before this happened because I did not want you to worry about me. If you get this that means I have completely lost my voice. I want all of you to know that I care about you. Also if you try to call me don't be offended if I don't answer because, to be honest, it would do no good

"Shit. No." I message Corpse. Marzia walks in and says, "Hey Felix is everything ok?" I tried to smile, "No Corpse has lost his voice like for good." She looked at me and said, "well tell him that I said hi and that I hope he does ok" as she walks out of the room.

Pewds: Oh no your beautiful voice!  
Pewds: Are you good?  
Corpse: I have seen better days  
Pewds: Yeah I can imagine  
Corpse: I will learn to deal with it though  
Pewds: Well you know I am always here for you man. Marzia also said hi and that she hopes you are doing well aside from you know  
Corpse: Thank you.


	18. 18

Corpse:  
I just sent the voice message to the others through a group chat and then my parents. I upload my video to youtube. Now Sykkuno wakes up and lets go of me and said, "Sorry about that" I pull out my phone and type 'No problem I don't mind cuddling.' He looks at me and smiles 'come on get back over here' He looks down at his phone then up at me as I hold my arm out for him to come and sit next to me. Sykkuno comes and sits next to me and leans his head on me and says, "What are we?" I grab my phone a quick type 'what do you want us to be?' Sykkuno looks at me and moves to be more on top of me and he kisses me. "Does that answer your question?" I nod my head and smile. I look at my phone and say, "I am sorry I have to go before the others get worried about where I am" I nod my head and he leaves.

I pull out my phone.

Corpse: I love you  
Sykkuno: I love you too

I smiled. At least one good thing has happened today.


	19. 19

Sykkuno:  
I get back home from Corpses house and walk through the door and I see Toast is there. "Where were you?" I quickly came up with something random, "I was just out for a walk why?" Toast looks at me and says "Have you gotten Corpses message" I nod my head and go up to my room. 

Phew. That was a close one. I look at my phone and see it is from Corpse.

Corpse: Hey   
Sykkuno: Hey   
Corpse: What are you doing around dinner time tomorrow?  
Sykkuno: Well we are having a big dinner and Poki and Rae are going to be here as well.  
Corpse: Oh  
Sykkuno: Why?  
Corpse: I wanted to ask you to go to dinner   
Sykkuno: Oh  
Sykkuno: Well I mean you could join us for dinner they might let me invite someone  
Corpse: They have not seen my face though.  
Sykkuno: True but you can't talk so they might not notice  
Corpse: That is true  
Corpse: I'll go if they are ok with it. If they figure it out they figure it out.  
Sykkuno: Ok I will ask the got to go, love you bye  
Corpse: love you too talk to you later

I walk downstairs to dinner and I see everyone at the table and I sit down to eat and toast says, "So what's new with you Sykkuno?" I smiled and said, "Well actually I was wondering let's say I had someone I wanted to join us for dinner tomorrow would that be ok?" toast smiled and said, "Yes and you have a date?" I smiled and said, "maybe." Toast smiled and said, "Ok I cant wait to meet this person." Haha, little does he know he already knows him.


	20. 20

Sykkuno:  
I step outside to wait for Corpse to show up. He shows up and comes to me and pulls out his phone 'Here take this and put it on.' I look up and he is handing me his sweatshirt so I take it and put it on. It is big on me which I don't mind because it still smells like him. 'I love you' I smile and say, "I love you too. Are you ready?" He nods his head so we walk into the kitchen and everyone looks at us then Toast looks at me and says, "Damn you did good" I laugh and say, "yes I did" Corpse moves his hand up to my hair and starts playing with it.

Corpse:   
I see Rae looking at us then I realize she is probably putting it together then she said, "Wait is that the sweatshirt you were wearing yesterday in the photo you sent me?" I nodded my head and she said, "Wait so Y-you are?" I nod my head and everyone looks at us like she is confused. I pull my phone out and messaged Sykkuno 'Tell them who I am'

Sykkuno:  
I grab Corpse's hand and look at everyone and say, "Meet corpse." Everyone's jaw dropped and Scarra says, "Oh god you too are adorable together"

Corpse and I ate and then everyone went up to my room so we could play truth or dare like we do whenever all of us are together.

Corpse:  
I am happy that we are going to play truth or dare this stuff can get intence. Plus I have not really played it that often.


	21. 21

Sykkuno  
We all sat in a circle and Rae says, "Ok I am going to go first, Sykkuno truth or dare" I shrug my shoulders and say, "dare I guess." Rae looks at me and says, "I dare you to cuddle with corpses for the rest of the game." I smiled and moved closer to Corpse and sat between his legs and he wraps his arms around me

\------------

We finish playing truth or dare the others left the room leaving Corpse and I alone. I looked up at Corpse and said, "I don't want to move." He smiled at me and messages me 'Let's just lay on your bed and cuddle" I smile and say, "ok" and we move up to my bed. I don't remember much after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, these chapters are short ^^


End file.
